De eso, jamás me arrepentiría
by Zqarlhi
Summary: ¿Podría Light alguna vez amar a Misa? "Eso era algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiría, de haber encontrado la Death Note, porque había consigo el amor a mi vida" ONE SHOT


**¡Hola! Bueno, vengo a dejar este one shot que escribí hace tiempo, es el primer y único fanfic que he escrito de Death Note, espero que les guste. Sin más, lo dejo.**

* * *

**"De eso, jamás me arrepentiría"  
**_One-Shot/Misa-Light/Death Note  
Por: Karla Castillo_

Misa- Misa salió triste de la recamara, con la mirada baja y en sus labios marcaba una triste sonrisa, una señal de depresión en su rostro como despedida.

Su rostro parecía mustio, marchito y sus ojos solo miraban con suma tristeza el piso de cuadros al salir de la habitación. La había tratado mal nuevamente, como siempre lo hacía.  
Esta vez había sido demasiado, verdaderamente mal. La estaba usando pero más que eso, arruinaba su vida cada segundo con mi infamia.

Me encontraba sentado en la gran silla oscura de la oficina. Aún me encontraba frente a la pequeña mesa en la que mantenía mi computadora.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Esta vez era más tarde de lo normal y comencé a sentir como el sueño comenzaba a crear peso en mis párpados e incluso me hacía imposible moverme hacia mi habitación, lo único que deseaba era cerrar mis ojos y ceder ante aquel deseo inquietante que solo me incitaba a dormir. Pero el cansancio estaba bien, era la única forma de seguir trabajando y de continuar con aquella telaraña de mentiras para poderme ocultar, para poder ocultar al verdadero Kira del mundo y más que nada, de los pocos detectives que aún estaban en mi búsqueda desde la muerte de L.

Estaba confundido, había tenido una sensación enteramente extraña al ver a la joven rubia atravesar la puerta, acongojada y con lagrimas sin salir en sus ojos.

Era malvado con ella, mis pensamientos eran cono un río que solamente me llevaban al mar de la confusión… ¿Por qué no simplemente dormía en vez de estar pensando en Misa? ¡Porque a veces era un idiota! Eso era. Pero los pensamientos que se escondían en mi subconsciente comenzaban a salir a flote en aquellos momentos de divagación y cansancio. Cerré mis párpados y haciéndoles caso por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué Misa me soporta? Me pregunté con un gran suspiro. Se, a veces ella era algo tonta pero era seguro que solo era apariencia. Misa es inteligente, pero su carácter no le ayuda a demostrarlo… realmente no se como es que ella me soporta.  
Recordando como soy yo para con ella y sus reacciones, comienzo a creer que es cierto, que Misa me… Misa me ama. Pero de verdad, no solamente porque soy Kira y eso… sino porque soy Light Yagami y…  
¡Diablos Light! ¿En que estas pensado? Me regañé. Me daba lastima pensar así de mi, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Al hacerlo, simplemente hacía que la rabia hacia mí mismo creciera, me sentía estúpido a ponerme a pensar en el amor.

– Maldito el día en que usé la Death Note por primera vez – susurré suavemente con la palma de mi mano sobre mis ojos. Recargué mi cuello en el respaldo de la silla y suspiré nuevamente. Mis palabras eran verdaderas.

Desde aquel día mi vida se volvió miserable, me volví infeliz y poco a poco mi vida termino convirtiéndose en un… asco. ¡Ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de apreciar lo que tengo! Misa es modelo, actriz, joven y seguramente, la chica más hermosa y tierna en todo Japón, y también seguramente medio país, o al menos los chicos, estaban que babeaban por al menos topársela una vez en sus vidas. Pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi y yo…

– ¡Diablos Light! ¿Eres idiota o que? ¿Por qué estás pensando eso? – me dije a mi mismo apretando fuertemente mi mandíbula.

– ¿Cómo puedes maldecir ese día? – me dije por primera vez en mi vida, jamás había maldecido aquello pero ahora me encontraba verdaderamente confundido…

Aquel día había sido realmente el mejor de todo el tiempo que había tenido de existencia hasta ahora y seguramente lo sería mientras viviera, desde aquel día me di cuenta que yo servía para algo bueno y ese algo era cambiar el mundo a algo mejor, a limpiar el planeta de toda la basura de personas que habían rondando por allí llenas de maldad. Comencé a hacer aquello que Dios no hacía nunca, juzgar a los que no habían sido juzgados, me convertí en la justicia y ahora todos lo sabían: Kira era la verdad, la justicia.

Mis pensamientos escondidos se esmeraban en salir y dejar de estar ahogados en aquel mar de confusión. Entonces recordé algo que también amaba de la Death Note, y ese algo era que yo… conocí a Misa. Era difícil aceptarlo pero era verdad. Recuerdo con detalle aquel día que llegó a mi casa, justo cuando la conocí sus ojos claros se clavaron en mí y yo solo trataba de que no se notara mi nerviosismo. Entonces me di cuenta que ella me ayudaría muchísimo, yo sería el Dios del nuevo mundo y seguramente, ella sería algún día la reina. Luego ella se lanzó a mis brazos y la sujeté con fuerza, abrazándola y una parte de mí… algo como una pequeñísima luz que apenas se podría distinguir en un fondo más oscuro que nada apareció brillando con intensidad. Esa luz, esa parte me decía algo extraño… algo que nunca antes había sentido y que no logré comprender pero…

– ¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo? – Me repetí malhumorado – Tu no quieres a misa – me dije.

Quizá si me lo repetía una y otra vez terminaría creyéndomelo, solo la use, la uso y seguiría usándola hasta que el jodido shinigami de Ryuk se aburra y me mande a la nada.

Nuevamente me encontraba confundido, respiré un poco y traté de mantenerme quieto sin pensar nada, no sabía exactamente que hacer o que decirme…

Pero esos pensamientos, era como si otra persona me hablara con mi propia voz. Realmente odiaba ver a Misa así, triste, seria porque ella es espontanea, ¡Feliz! Solo ahora me doy cuenta que su felicidad siempre ha sido demasiada, es lo más probable, demasiada felicidad para que Misa no terminara muerta en vida como… yo.

Se que antes yo no era como ahora, tal vez no tenía muchos amigos pero me sentía feliz, bien conmigo mismo pero ahora toda mi existencia se basaba en una gran red de mentiras…

L, Kira, Light, creo que algún día terminaré teniendo un problema de identidad. Reí ante mi pensamiento, quizá tenía muchos problemas pero fuera de eso, había algo que me mantenía con esperanza.

– Ya no quiero engañarme – susurré mientras en mi mente pensaba: _"Ya no puedo callarlo más"_

Quería ver esa gran sonrisa en su cara nuevamente, quería verla feliz.  
Me levanté de aquella silla que había sido testigo de tantas ideas y divagaciones. Salí del cuarto suspirando, tomando el fresco viento.

Caminé por el pasillo, sintiendo el frio chocar contra mis brazos ya que había dejado la chaqueta en la oficina. Entonces llegué a esa puerta que tenía una estrella brillante en el frente. Suspiré, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta.

– Misa… Misa… – dije hablando en susurros.

Ella se giró hacia mí, parada junto a aquella pequeña cama y me miró confundida.

– Te amo – dije, dejando que todos los sentimientos salieran abruptamente.

La mirada de Misa era de shock. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, aquellos ojos claros que una vez atrás me habían intimidado pero ahora no podía negarlo. Yo solo la miraba, esperando una respuesta pero ella solo estaba allí inmóvil, de pronto, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Me sobresalté, mis ojos no ayudaban a que intentara esconder la sorpresa, entonces me confundí más que antes. Podría ser el joven más inteligente de Japón, pero por un instante me sentí insignificante y terriblemente equivocado. Mientras veía que Misa derramaba más lagrimas quise correr hacia ella y arroparla entre mis brazos, pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada, solamente pensé en salir corriendo y alejarme de allí. Me sentía ridículo y me regañé internamente por no haber hecho caso a la voz más sensata que habitaba mi cabeza.

Agaché mi rostro sintiéndome derrotado. _"Por esto jamás quise decirle lo que sentía verdaderamente, porque parecería una tontería"_ me dije.  
Entonces Misa corrió hacia mi, abrazándome fuertemente, entonces la tomé entre mis brazos inspirando el perfume de sus cabellos y me susurró en el oído sollozando, entonces entendí que era de felicidad.

– También te amo y más de lo que imaginas –

Intenté responder, no tenía idea de que decir o que hacer, intenté hablar pero ella me interrumpió. No había más que decir, esas simples palabras encerraban toda la esencia de la vida en ese momento.

Estando así, abrazado a Misa, sonreí. Ahora era un nuevo Light, uno feliz.

Al fin había dicho la verdad a Misa y creía mejor que nunca que Misa me amaba, y yo a ella también.  
Suspiré, me alejé de sus brazos aun sin dejar de tocarla. Acerque con mucha lentitud mis manos hasta su rostro y comencé a acercar mis labios a los suyos, ella me miraba sorprendida pero en sus ojos podía ver la felicidad que sentía, era como un reflejo de mi mismo en aquel mar apenas descubierto a mi…  
Entonces, antes de que nuestros labios se tocasen… desperté.

Estuve sentado en la silla por mucho rato, sorprendido por aquel sueño tan real que había pasado en mi mente, reflexioné una y otra vez el motivo de aquello.

– Tal vez haberla tratado mal esta noche me afectó – me susurré a mi mismo con la respiración agitada.

Luego, justo como en mi sueño, muchísimos pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza, creando nuevamente ese río de confusión que ya había pasado una vez, en mí sueño.

Me molesté. Me levanté de la silla tan rápido que estuve a punto de caerme, me encontraba realmente enojado pero seguí con esa batalla interior que me aprisionaba. Después de unos segundos de pie, volví a sentarme y puse una mano en mi rostro. Frotándome los ojos con mucha calma y luego las sienes también.  
Por unos momentos dudé lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía permanecer allí toda la eternidad con aquella batalla en mí.

Me levanté por última vez en ese día y comencé a caminar hacia el mismo lugar donde me habían llevado los pasos del sendero de mis sueños. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y con mucha lentitud, temeroso, abrí la puerta de la recamara de Misa, ella estaba profundamente dormida.  
El sonido de la puerta perturbó su sueño y comenzó a moverse, pero su cansancio era más grande que ella y con un suspiro lleno de sentimiento volvió a dormir.

– Misa – susurré muy bajo desde la puerta – Lamento mucho haberte tratado mal hoy – una ligera sonrisa se extendió por su dulce rostro.

Comencé a acercarme muy despacio, logré observar un color rojizo que enmarcaba sus ojos y su nariz, ella había estado llorando. Me sentí culpable y terminé llegando junto a ella. Acaricié su mejilla y después de mirarla unos segundos salí del cuarto.

Creía que al disculparme con ella ese extraño sentimiento que oprimía mi corazón cesara, creía que lo que sentía por ella era culpa, no podía ser nada más. Lo que había ocurrido en mis sueños nunca pasaría, nunca sería real.

Mientras caminaba a mi alcoba me seguía sintiendo extraño, aquel hueco seguía dentro de mi y era irregular. Parecía que creciera más a cada segundo, a cada paso que me alejaba de Misa.

Al entrar a mi recamara, me senté en mi cama exhausto. Desabotoné la parte superior de mi camisa negra y cerré los ojos por unos instantes. Por mas cansado que me sintiera no podría dormir.  
Pasaron los minutos que luego se convirtieron en horas. El hueco en mi corazón se rasgaba cada vez más. Antes de que amaneciera volví al cuarto de Misa.  
Abrí la puerta como lo había hecho ya dos veces.

– Misa, aunque tal vez jamás te lo diga, nunca lo acepte frente a ti y nunca lo escuches salir de mi boca quiero decirte ahora que… Misa, te amo – susurré.

En ese momento, acepté todo el amor que sentía por aquella chica. Sentí la felicidad que había embargado mi corazón en sueños y volví a mi cama dejándome caer sobre ella con una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
Desde aquel día pude dormir tranquila y felizmente, algo que no había podido hacer en mucho tiempo. Y también desde entonces, jamás pude evitar sonreír a Misa cada que la veía, cada que la miraba de reojo mientras ella bailaba feliz por aquella casa, nuestra casa.

Eso era algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiría, de haber encontrado la Death Note, porque había consigo el amor a mi vida.


End file.
